Días de nieve
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: El invierno se encargó de juntarlos, la nieve de marcar cada evento importante y eso a ella le encantaba. Y ahora nuevamente estaban presentes en el último evento... One-shot - IchiRuki - AU


**Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, muy distinta a la que escribo usualmente, así que podría decirse que es un desafío para mí. Se me ocurrió hace un par de horas y la escribí en tiempo récord, así que disculpen si hay algún error...**

**Esta vez no contaré nada personal, no me siento muy bien como para hacerlo, todavía estoy muy enferma, y aparte quedé muy mal cuando terminé de escribir la historia.**

**Bueno, espero que le guste. **

**Letra cursiva y ooooooo indican flashbacks... **

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DIAS DE NIEVE<strong>

La ventana de la habitación estaba empañada por el frío y parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. A través de ella y de los surcos dejados por las gotas de la humedad condensada, apenas podía distinguirse el jardín delantero; un amplio espacio de flores y césped, cubierto por una espesa capa de blanco y los pequeños arbustos que se mecían con fuerza, producto del viento.

La habitación era totalmente ajena al paisaje de afuera; tranquila y con una temperatura controlada. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el molesto pitido de esa horrible máquina que ahogaba la suave respiración de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, alternando la vista entre ella y el exterior. Su cara mostraba un cansancio infinito y sus ojos se veían opacos, sin brillo alguno. Por solo ese instante en el que ella se encontraba dormida, se permitía aflojar esa máscara de fortaleza y tranquilidad que siempre se esforzaba en mostrarle.

Miró una vez más hacia el jardín y se estremeció. A pesar de estar dentro de la habitación, podía sentir el frío en su interior, en sus huesos y articulaciones, como si el invierno mismo se hubiera implantado en su corazón y congelara su cuerpo.

La miró a ella y suspiró.

Regresó la vista a la ventana, justo cuando pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde las nubes.

"_Comenzó a nevar de nuevo." _pensó, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Apoyó la mano sobre el cristal de la ventana y siguiendo la trayectoria de los copos de nieve, se sumergió en los recuerdos de su primer encuentro.

_ooooooooooooooo_

_Era una mañana de un frío viernes en Tokio, el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba con llover. Faltaban dos semanas para el invierno, pero éste parecía querer apurar al otoño para que lo dejara trabajar._

_Un chico de veintiséis años y cabello naranja caminaba ocultando su congelada nariz en su bufanda gris. A su lado caminaban dos chicos de su misma edad, uno de lentes y cabello negro y el otro de una llamativa cabellera roja; ambos mucho más abrigados que su amigo._

—_¡Demonios, qué frío hace! —se quejó el pelinaranja frotando sus manos._

—_Eso te pasa usar solo esa cosa. —le respondió el muchacho de lentes, apuntando a la delgada chaqueta del chico. —Sabes que el clima ya está muy frío._

—_Además parece que va a llover. —señaló el pelirrojo. —Supongo que estás preparado, ¿verdad?_

—_¡Bah! Ha estado igual los últimos tres días. Ya me aburrí de sacar a pasear el paraguas._

—_Idiota, ya quiero verte cuando estés empapado. Ni pienses que te prestaré el mío. —le dijo el pelirrojo con burla. —Se vería muy raro._

—_Les digo que no lloverá. —sentenció el chico. —Ya verán._

—_Como sea, hay que darse prisa. —dijo el pelinegro, apurando sus pasos._

_Ya casi eran las nueve de la mañana y se les hacía tarde para el trabajo. Los tres eran estudiantes de Ingeniería Comercial y estaban haciendo su última pasantía para luego titularse._

_Al pasar por el puente que cruzaba el río, Ichigo se percató en una chica que miraba las aguas apoyada en el barandal. Se veía cabizbaja y sujetaba un papel entre las manos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que vestía casi igual de ligera que él, con un vestido gris, medias y un sweater delgado. Al parecer no era el único loco que se atrevía a desafiar el clima._

_- o -_

_Eran las dos de la tarde, Ichigo regresaba a la oficina después de comprar el almuerzo y se fijó en que esa chica seguía ahí mismo. La miró de reojo mientras pasaba a su lado y vio que ocultaba la cara entre las manos._

"_¿Qué le pasará?" pensó, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Todos tenían problemas en la vida y no era un asunto que le incumbiera._

_- o -_

_Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Ichigo salió de la oficina. Sus amigos seguían ahí, pues tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con el jefe justo cuando él estaba desesperado buscando a alguien que se quedara horas extra. ¡Y qué mejor que un par de internos que no podían decir que no!_

_El pelinaranja suspiró, había sido un día agotador y solo quería regresar a su casa para lanzarse sobre la cama y dormir. Le llamó la atención el ver las calles casi desiertas, pero con el frío que hacía, era lógico que las personas se refugiaran en sus casas u oficinas._

_Al llegar al puente vio con horror que alguien estaba sentado sobre la baranda, con claras intenciones de lanzarse._

—_¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —gritó molesto y se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica de antes. —¡No lo hagas!_

_Ella volteó a verlo por unos instantes y luego regresó a ver las aguas del río._

—_¡No lo hagas! —le gritó, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, molesta por los gritos de ese sujeto._

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? No molestes y déjame en paz. —le devolvió ella._

—_¡Idiota! ¡Si vas a matarte al menos hazlo en otro lugar, no aquí frente a mí! ¡Eso me traería muchas desgracias!_

_Ella volteó a verlo, extrañada y luego regresó su vista al río._

—_¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Qué te bajes, ahora! —le gritó y corrió para bajarla de un golpe, pero con tal mala suerte que tropezó y fue a dar contra ella._

—_¡Aaaahhh! —fue el grito que se escuchó mientras caía a las aguas._

_Ichigo palideció al ver caer a la chica, precisamente era lo que trataba de evitar y ahora resulta que él mismo lo había logrado._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo el muchacho saltó sobre la baranda y se lanzó a las aguas para salvarla. Por fortuna la caída no era desde mucha altura, pero apenas salió a flote, su cabeza recibió un fuerte golpe._

—_¡I-idiota! —le gritó una furiosa y casi congelada muchachita. —¿Q-q-qué…d-demonios intentas h-hacerme? —sus dientes ya castañeaban y una nube de vapor brotaba de su boca._

—_L-lo siento. —él también temblaba y daba manotazos al agua para mantenerse a flote. —Q-quería…e-evitar que te su…suicidaras._

_Ella lo miró confundida una vez más._

—_E-estúpido… ¿q-quién diablos se iba a suicidar? Además…n-no puedes ahogarte en este r-río. —agregó levantándose y quedando con el agua hasta la cintura._

_Ichigo solo quedó en blanco y también se levantó, descubriendo que el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Estaba tan avergonzado que sentía deseos de hundir la cabeza y ahogarse de verdad._

_Ella lo miraba con furia, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente para tratar de generar calor, tenía los labios casi morados y sus dientes no paraban de castañear._

_La muchacha salió del agua con prisa y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? Su teléfono y su bolso ahora estaban en el fondo del río._

—_O-oye, e-espera. —la voz del tonto pelinaranja la hizo voltear. —V-ven conmigo. —le pidió._

—_C-cállate. Y-ya déjame tranquila. —y comenzó a subir la empinada cuesta que separaba la calle del río._

—_O-oye…y-yo vivo cerca de aquí. T-te llevaré y podrás secarte y llamar a tu casa. V-vamos rápido o nos congelaremos._

_Ella lo miró fijamente. No era apropiado ir a la casa de un hombre desconocido, menos cuando ese hombre acababa de arrojarte desde un puente, pero si esperaba más tiempo ahí moriría congelada._

—_E-está bien. —aceptó al fin._

_Ichigo se adelantó para ayudarla a subir, pero ella rechazó su ayuda y lo hizo por su cuenta._

_- o -_

_Las pocas personas que iban por la calle miraban con horror a esos dos jóvenes que iban completamente empapados, con el cabello y las ropas estilando gotas de agua._

_Ambos tiritaban a más no poder y sus dientes castañeaban furiosamente._

_Y por si fuera poco, un pequeño copo de nieve cayó desde las nubes._

_Ichigo tuvo razón, ese día no llovió, solo cayó una intensa nevada sin ningún tipo de explicación._

—_¡Es-está nevando! —chilló Ichigo, horrorizado. Todavía faltaba un poco para llegar a su casa, pero su cuerpo ya estaba agotado. —¡V-vamos! —le dijo a la chica, pero al voltear a verla se percató que parecía casi a punto de desmayarse._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a ella, la cargó en su espalda y comenzó a correr. Si le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría._

—_N-no te duermas. —le pidió mientras apuraba sus pasos. —Y-ya falta poco._

_- o -_

_Cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa, ya había una delgada capa de nieve sobre el piso y sobre ellos. La chica ya estaba inconsciente, probablemente con principios de hipotermia. El chico pateó la puerta y ésta fue abierta por una alegre muchachita de cabello castaño, quien solo se cubrió la boca al ver el estado de su hermano y la chica que llevaba en la espalda._

—_¡Karin-chan! ¡Papá! —gritó mientras ayudaba a su hermano a entrar a la casa. Casi al instante aparecieron un hombre de pelo negro y una muchacha con el mismo color de cabello._

—_Ichi-nii, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó la espantada pelinegra._

—_¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo trae una mujer a la casa!_

—_¡C-cállate y ve…ve a p-preparar algo para que entre en calor! —le ordenó el pelinaranja. El molesto castañeo de dientes apenas lo dejaba hablar. —Y-Yuzu, Karin, preparen el baño p-por favor._

_Los tres asintieron y partieron a cumplir con su misión._

_- o -_

_Cuando la muchacha despertó se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban atentamente._

—_Despertaste, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó._

_Ella se levantó enseguida y se sorprendió al encontrarse vistiendo un pijama amarillo de rayas._

_Ichigo vio como sus ojos violetas lo miraban con fiereza._

—_Ah, no… no te asustes. —le dijo enseñándole las palmas de las manos. —Y-yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, mis hermanas te dieron un baño y te cambiaron de ropa._

_Ella se extrañó. ¿Acaso estaba inconsciente como para no percatarse de nada? Movió la cabeza negativamente._

—_Lo siento. —se disculpó el chico bajando la cabeza. —Fue mi culpa. Lo siento. —ella lo miró sin decirle nada.—Por cierto, si quieres llamar a alguien ahí está el teléfono. —apuntó al aparato sobre el velador. —Dormiste todo el día de ayer, y no sabía a quien avisarle, así que… sería bueno que lo hicieras ahora. —se rascó la nuca y miró en otra dirección._

_Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Todo un día? No podía ser posible, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco había mucho problema, pues no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por su desaparición._

_En eso la puerta se abrió de par en par y tres personas entraron para saludar a la inesperada visitante._

—_Oh, veo que ya despertaste. —dijo el sujeto pelinegro que usaba un delantal blanco y un estetoscopio colgando al cuello. Ella se tranquilizó un poco al saber que era un médico y se sentó en la cama. —Bueno, no te esfuerces mucho. El estúpido de mi hijo ya me contó lo que ocurrió, así que como forma de compensar su idiotez, te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes._

—_Te traigo un poco de sopa y comida. —dijo la muchachita de cabello castaño. —Debes alimentarte bien. ¡Ah! Yo soy Yuzu y ella es Karin-chan. —se presentó la chica con una gran sonrisa._

—_Toma estas pastillas, el viejo dice que son vitaminas. Tienes que cuidarte para no pescar un resfrío. —la pelinegra llamada Karin le dejó el frasco de pastillas y un vaso de agua junto a la bandeja de comida._

_Ella se sorprendió por lo cálidas y cercanas que eran esas personas con ella, siendo que ni siquiera la conocían. Aunque no sabía si le agradaba la idea de que aquellas chicas la hubieran visto desnuda._

—_Es cierto, además todavía sigue nevando. _—_agregó Yuzu preocupada._

—_Bueno, pero aquí estará bien. Ichigo, vámonos, la paciente necesita descansar. —le dijo su padre con una sonrisa boba, saliendo de la habitación con sus dos hijas._

—_Sí. —el pelinaranja se levantó. —Si necesitas algo, solo avísame._

—_¿Te llamas Ichigo? —le preguntó, el chico detuvo su andar para voltear a verla y asentir. —¿Podrías… podrías abrir las cortinas? —le pidió._

_Ichigo arqueó una ceja, algo extrañado, pero de todos caminó para abrir las cortinas. A través de la ventana se podía ver la nieve que caía y caía sin intenciones de detenerse._

_El muchacho vio como los ojos de la chica brillaban maravillados por el hermoso espectáculo blanco y un ligero calor recorrió su cuerpo._

_Sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra, abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar._

—_Gracias…Ichigo. —le dijo. —Soy Rukia._

ooooooooooooooo

De ese día ya casi hacían siete años.

El pelinaranja volteó a ver a Rukia y a los segundos la puerta se abrió sigilosamente, dejando ver a un hombre pelinegro que entró a la habitación.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó al ver a Ichigo de pie.

—No, sigue dormida.

El pelinegro se acercó a la cama y miró a la chica con detalle. Le tocó la cabeza con cuidado y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

—Papá… —la voz de Ichigo se quebró, el hombre se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta la ventana en donde estaba su primogénito.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé. —y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

Ichigo asintió y un remolino de recuerdos lo envolvió nuevamente.

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

—_No puedo, Ichigo. —le dijo ella con la vista baja, volteando a ver las aguas del río._

—_¿Por qué no? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Todavía no entendía el por qué ella se esforzaba tanto en mandarlo a volar._

_Había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel desastroso primer encuentro e Ichigo se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había enamorado de esa chica._

_Al principio él la había invitado a salir un par de veces como compensación por todo lo ocurrido, como amigos, claro. Iban al cine, a beber algo, o simplemente a caminar y hablar por horas y horas. Los dos eran muy similares y aunque generalmente terminaban discutiendo por tonterías, se sentían muy bien el uno con el otro. Fue así que los sentimientos fueron cambiando, ahora él ya no la veía como una simple amiga, si no como una mujer sin la cual no podía vivir. Sin embargo cuando el chico le pidió formalmente ser su novia, ella se negó rotundamente y desde ese momento comenzó a evitarlo, siempre ponía alguna excusa para no verlo._

—_¡Ya te dije que no puedo! —repitió ella, apretando los puños. ¿Por qué tenía que hacérselo más difícil?_

—_Dime una razón. —la presionó._

—_N-no te quiero._

—_Mientes. —le dijo sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. No podía engañarlo, ella también estaba enamorada de él, se lo decían sus ojos y la manera en que se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba._

—_Ichigo…ya… ya no podemos seguir viéndonos._

—_¿Por qué haces…? —pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por un fugaz, pero apasionado beso de la pelinegra. Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer._

—_Es por tu bien, entiéndelo… adiós, Ichigo. —dijo ella, y se alejó corriendo._

_Cuando Ichigo reaccionó se encontró solo en el puente, con varias viejas chismosas que lo miraban espantadas por la actitud desvergonzada de esos jovencitos._

"_Idiota, ahora no hay manera que te deje ir" pensó con una sonrisa._

_- o -_

_Ichigo llegó al piso 13 del edificio principal de la Corporación Kuchiki. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si Rukia estaba o no, pues todas las secretarias ya lo conocían, sabían que era el "amigo" de su jefa y prácticamente lo llevaron a empujones hasta la oficina de ella._

_Ichigo sonrió y les agradeció, aunque algo avergonzado. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero escuchó unos gritos provenientes del interior._

—_¡N-no quiero hacerlo! —era la voz de Rukia. —¡No insistas Ukitake!_

"_¿Ukitake?"_ _hizo memoria y recordó que era el abogado de la compañía de Rukia, un sujeto muy amable de cabello blanco._

—_Podría resultar, recuerda que Byakuya…_

—_¡Nii-sama lo hizo solo por mí! —gritó ella. —¡Para no dejarme sola! ¡Para protegerme, porque solo nos teníamos el uno al otro! —Ichigo se percató que ella lloraba. —Yo… yo no tengo a nadie, es por eso que no lo haré._

—_¿Qué hay de Ichigo-kun? —se escuchó la voz del peliblanco. —Él merece saberlo._

—_¡N-no!_

—_Pero… tú lo amas. —Ichigo sintió que su corazón latía desbocado. —Además, todavía estás a tiempo._

—_¡Ya no tengo tiempo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estoy enferma! —le gritó con voz llorona. —No puedo hacerle eso a Ichigo, no puedo estar a su lado sabiendo que tendré que dejarlo después. —Ichigo parpadeó, confundido. —Él seguirá su vida y encontrará a alguien que pueda hacerlo más feliz que yo, alguien que le pueda dar su vida entera, no solo seis meses._

_Ichigo palideció al entender la situación, sintió un revoltijo en el estómago y se alejó de esa oficina._

—_Rukia…_

—_Ya basta Ukitake, solo… ya basta, por favor. —y dicho esto salió de la oficina._

_Caminó por el pasillo limpiándose las lágrimas, pero al doblar la esquina se encontró con una llamativa cabellera sentado en la sala de espera._

_Ella palideció y quiso salir corriendo, pero no había por donde huir. Vio con horror como el muchacho se levantaba y caminaba decidido hacia ella._

—_Ichigo… yo… —un nudo en su garganta le distorsionaba la voz. —No puedo…—Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. —¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer ese día, tonto? —le reprochó derramando más y más lágrimas._

_El chico la estrechó con más fuerzas. No quería soltarla, no podía soltarla, tampoco quería creer lo que acababa de oír._

_- o -_

_Ese día Ichigo se enteró de toda la verdad, ella le contó la razón del por qué se encontraba en el puente aquel día. Esa fue la mañana en la que su doctora le comunicó la horrible noticia; tenía leucemia mieloide aguda, el mismo cáncer que se había llevado a su padre y a su hermano, y los exámenes habían revelado que le quedaban aproximadamente seis o siete meses de vida._

_Le contó que no quería someterse a ningún tratamiento. Su hermano lo había hecho, había padecido las horribles sesiones de quimioterapia solo por ella, para no dejarla sola, pero su vida solo se extendió por dos años, y eso fue todavía más devastador. Ella no quería pasar por eso, y algo que la tranquilizaba era el saber que no dejaría a nadie sufriendo por su partida, así como lo sufrió ella._

_O al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vida se encargó de poner a ese pelinaranja en su camino._

_Ichigo no dijo ni una palabra mientras ella le contaba todo, solo la miraba en silencio._

—_¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le preguntó con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas volvían a caer por su cara._

—_Entiendo que ahora menos que nunca puedo dejarte ir. —dijo con voz decidida, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, ella trató de zafarse del abrazo, pero al final se resignó._

—_Ichigo… ¿Por qué…por qué eres tan terco? —le reprochó ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Ichigo la sentía temblar entre sus brazos y su corazón se encogía. —¿No lo ves? No… no hay futuro para nosotros. No puedo hacerte eso._

—_No pregunté tu opinión. —le dijo. —Es mi decisión, me quedaré contigo._

_Ella levantó la vista para ver la cara de Ichigo. El muchacho se veía triste y eso la hizo sentir peor, eso era lo que trataba de evitar, pero él muy tonto no lo entendía._

—_Yo ya…ya no puedo seguir con la velocidad del mundo sin ti. —susurró Ichigo con dulzura. Se veía que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no entendía por qué la vida era tan cruel con ellos como para reunirlos sabiendo que después tenían que separarse. —Me quedaré contigo... te amo. —y selló esa declaración con un beso._

_Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego le correspondió. Era un beso tierno y necesitado, con el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos._

_Ichigo la abrazó después y no la soltó hasta que ella se calmó entre sus brazos._

_- o -_

_Habían pasado tres meses desde que Rukia le había contado a Ichigo sobre su enfermedad. De vez en cuando ella presentaba algunos episodios en los que era internada en el hospital e Ichigo nunca se alejaba de su lado._

_El pelinaranja le insistía para que aceptara hacerse un tratamiento, cualquier cosa que pudiera prolongar su vida. Había tantas cosas que quería compartir con ella y no soportaba la idea de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. El solo imaginar que llegaría un día en el que no podría verla más era demasiado espantoso._

_Ella seguía negándose, tratando de disimular los dolores para no preocupar más a Ichigo._

_En las noches lloraba en silencio, todo era tan injusto. Sentía rabia, impotencia, le daban ganas de gritar y culpar a alguien, pero sabía que nadie tenía la culpa. No quería hacer sufrir a Ichigo, no quería dejarlo, quería vivir más tiempo junto a él, pero al parecer al destino no le importaban sus deseos._

_oooooooooooooooooo_

—Ichigo, ¿d-donde estás? —se escuchó una débil voz resonar en la habitación.

Los dos hombres dieron un respingo, Ichigo volvió a adquirir su máscara de fortaleza y se acercó a ella para sentarse junto a la cama.

Isshin también se acercó y luego se despidió de ella con cariño.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, solo estaba recordando. —le dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Está nevando afuera y recordé algunas cosas, como cuando nos conocimos.

Ella trató de reír, pero solo consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo acarició su cabeza con cariño, ella levantó la mano para acariciar su cara.

—¿Y Yukiko? —le preguntó.

—Está bien, está dormida en su habitación. —respondió el muchacho tomándole la mano entre las suyas. —Mañana estará feliz al ver la nieve en el jardín.

Ella trató nuevamente de sonreír, pero sin resultado. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió para mirar al hombre a su lado. Ichigo sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver sus ojos vidriosos, casi a punto de derramar lágrimas.

—Ichigo… yo… lo sien…

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí matrimonio? —la interrumpió de golpe, no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle, sabía que se disculparía por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa.

Ella cerró los ojos, resignada y se acomodó en su almohada para oír a su esposo.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

_La primavera estaba en su último punto y el verano le pisaba los talones._

_Rukia finalmente había accedido a someterse a la quimioterapia y aunque las sesiones la agotaban y la destrozaban poco a poco, ella estaba decidida a continuar, sobre todo porque tenía a Ichigo a su lado, él era su gran fortaleza._

_Su cabello había desparecido, eso la tenía muy deprimida y la obligaba a usar una colorida pañoleta para ocultar su falta de cabello. Ya no se sentía como una mujer, si no como un muchachito malnutrido, pues también se veía pálida y delgada._

_Ella miraba a través de la ventana de la clínica a los árboles de Sakura. Le gustaba verlos, eran muy hermosos, y la hacía pensar en si podría volver a verlos florecer para la próxima primavera, a pesar que los pronósticos de su doctora eran favorables._

_Miró a su alrededor y vio más flores que de costumbre, lo que la alegró. En este punto había descubierto que no estaba tan sola como pensaba; Ukitake la visitaba todas las semanas, el personal de la compañía, los amigos de Ichigo que ahora eran los suyos, incluso personas a las que ella solo consideraba conocidos, habían estado muy pendiente de ella e iban a visitarla muy seguido. Incluso esa chica pelinaranja, amiga de Ichigo, se había autodenominado como su nueva mejor amiga, cosa que la alegraba, pues nunca había tenido una. Ella siempre le llevaba una pañoleta nueva para que pudiera cambiar de estilo, la última y la que usaba en ese momento, era una de color violeta con estampados de conejitos. La pelinaranja también le llevaba la revista semanal que publicaba los mangas que le gustaban._

_De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asustándola. Ichigo entró a paso rápido, seguido por sus amigos._

_Ella se extrañó al ver que todos usaban una gorra de lana que les cubría la cabeza, pero pensó que tal vez afuera hacía frío, a pesar de estar casi en verano._

_Inoue se acercó a ella sonriente como siempre y después de darle un cariñoso abrazo, le entregó el usual obsequio; una linda pañoleta blanca con copos de nieve de color celeste y la revista de manga. Rukia le sonrió, agradecida._

_Hablaron durante un buen rato, todos sonrientes y amables como siempre. Renji e Ishida la hacían reír al contarle detalles vergonzosos de la infancia de Ichigo, Inoue con sus historias de monstruos y comidas exóticas y Chad, bueno, no hablaba mucho, pero su presencia era suficiente._

_La doctora de Rukia, Unohana, llegó y les pidió a todos salir de la habitación mientras ella le administraba unos medicamentos. Ella después fingió demorarse en arreglar los monitores, pues sabía lo que ocurriría después y quería estar presente en aquel momento._

_Después de unos minutos, los chicos volvieron a entrar._

_Rukia volteó a sus amigos y casi sufre un infarto al verlos a todos sin cabello, al igual que ella._

—_¿Por qué…?_

—_Para que todos seamos iguales ahora, sé que te sientes diferente y no me gusta eso. —respondió el chico con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió conmovida._

_Ichigo se acercó a ella, se arrodilló frente a su cama y sacó algo de su bolsillo._

_Rukia sintió deseos de llorar al ver que Ichigo le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso y después de un pequeño pero emotivo discurso, le hizo la gran pregunta._

—_Rukia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la chica que apenas y pudo pronunciar el "sí"._

_Ichigo la abrazó y la besó con cariño, mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos, incluso la emocionada doctora Unohana._

_Rukia no podía estar más feliz, ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir adelante para pasar el resto de su vida junto a su adorado pelinaranja._

_Inoue le pidió a la doctora que les tomara una fotografía a todos juntos y ella aceptó, después de tomarla, la mujer los dejó solos._

—_¿De quién fue la idea? —preguntó ella, conmovida al ver a sus amigos pelones. En verdad los quería mucho, todos se habían vuelto muy importantes para ella._

_Renji sonrió y apuntó a Ichigo con la mano._

—_Se los agradezco, en verdad es importante para mí. —comentó ella. —Pero, ya pueden quitarse eso, se ven muy ridículos. —agregó riendo._

—_¿Se notaba mucho? —preguntó Renji._

—_Solo un poco, sobre todo por ese adhesivo con el código de barras. —respondió riendo._

_Ishida y Renji rieron también y se quitaron la calva falsa._

—_¿Eh? ¿No que nos íbamos a rapar de verdad? —dijo Inoue sentada a los pies de la cama de Rukia._

_Todos la miraron fijamente, con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza._

—_C-claro que no Orihime, solo Kurosaki lo haría. —dijo Ishida mirando la brillante cabeza de la chica._

—_¿En verdad lo hiciste, Inoue? —preguntó Ichigo, asombrado._

—_Y-yo también lo hice. —dijo Chad, avergonzado y todos se volvieron a mirarlo a él._

—_¿Lo ven?¡Ustedes fueron los que no entendieron el plan! —exclamó Inoue, cruzándose de brazos._

_Rukia y Renji rieron a carcajadas e Ichigo se alegró de verla así de contenta._

—_Bueno, de todos modos el cabello crece. —comentó Inoue como si nada y se encogió de hombros. —Eehhh…Kuchiki-san, ¿me prestas la pañoleta que te traje? —Rukia asintió y la chica se la ató a la cabeza. —Uryuu, tómanos una fotografía. —le pidió sonriente, entregándole la cámara al muchacho. —¡Vamos, Kuchiki-san! ¡Haz una pose divertida! —la animó la pelinaranja. Rukia asintió y ambas hicieron varias muecas graciosas._

—_Tu novia no se hace problemas por nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Renji a Ishida dándole un codazo. El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa y siguió tomándoles fotografías._

_- o -_

_Ocho meses después de eso, Rukia fue finalmente dada de alta._

_Los doctores estaban asombrados de lo rápido que la chica había superado aquella terrible enfermedad. Tal vez era una señal de que los milagros existían._

_Ichigo y Rukia se casaron apenas llegó el invierno, con casi dos años de haberse conocido. El chico ya se había titulado y ambos se mudaron a vivir a una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella regresó a su puesto en la compañía de su familia e Ichigo trabajaba en otra compañía de gran prestigio. Él era inteligente y esforzado, así que no le costó trabajo subir de puesto._

_- o -_

Rukia tosió suavemente, interrumpiendo a Ichigo de su relato.

—Me…gusta esa foto. —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada y apuntando a la fotografía enmarcada sobre el velador; aquella donde salían seis personas calvas en una sala de hospital. —S-s veían… graciosos. —respiraba con dificultad, pero trataba de disimularlo para no preocupar a su esposo.

—A Chad le costó mucho que le creciera el cabello. —dijo Ichigo. —¿Recuerdas que incluso a Inoue le creció antes que a él?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero al momento de hacerlo comenzó a ahogarse con su propia respiración.

Ichigo se horrorizó al ver que Rukia tiritaba y su cara palidecía más y más. Sin mencionar que el molesto pitido de los monitores que medían sus signos vitales anunciaban un aumento en su frecuencia cardíaca.

—¡Papá! —gritó Ichigo, desesperado, justo en el momento que Rukia tosía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Isshin apareció en seguida en la habitación, acompañado por otro médico y dos enfermeras, una de las cuales lo obligó a salir de la recámara.

Ichigo gritaba para que lo dejaran quedarse, pero entre las dos mujeres y el otro doctor, se encargaron de sacarlo de la recámara.

- o -

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ichigo apenas vio bajar a su padre.

El pelinegro tenía una expresión triste y llegó hasta la sala en donde lo esperaba Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, quienes se habían despertado por los gritos del pelinaranja.

—Muy mal Ichigo. —respondió el pelinegro con pesar. —Su cuerpo ya no responde a los cuidados paliativos, los dolores son más fuertes y las dosis de fármacos que usamos ya no son suficientes. —movió la cabeza negativamente. —Lo siento, pero… ya no se puede hacer nada.

Ichigo no quiso escuchar más, se levantó y quiso regresar a la habitación donde lo esperaba su esposa, pero Isshin lo tomó del brazo.

—Ichigo… ella ya…ya no puede más. —le dijo con voz quebrada, no le agradaba dar esas noticias, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su adorada tercera hija y su hijo, pero tenía que ser sincero, era su deber como médico.

El pelinaranja se liberó del agarre y siguió su camino.

—Yuzu, ve que Yukiko esté bien, por favor. —pidió Ichigo a su hermana antes de volver a subir las escaleras.

Ella asintió y tras limpiarse las lágrimas subió al segundo piso, acompañada por su hermana, mientras ambas recordaban el momento en que supieron que serían tías de una niña.

_oooooooooooooooo_

—_¡Será una niña! —gritó Isshin a todo pulmón en cuanto su hijo y su nuera le comunicaron la noticia. —Se llamará Masaki, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando la abultada panza de Rukia._

_El bebé no había querido mostrarse en los ultrasonidos hasta casi el séptimo mes._

—_¡Claro que no viejo! —exclamó Ichigo, apartando a su padre de su esposa. —¡No seas tan poco original!_

—_¡Masaki, tu hijo está renegando de tu nombre! —lloriqueó Isshin ante la enorme fotografía de su difunta esposa._

—_¡No reniego del nombre de mamá! —se defendió Ichigo. —No digas tonterías._

—_¿Cuál será su nombre? —preguntó Yuzu, ansiosa y feliz de saber que tendría una sobrinita._

—_Se llamará Yukiko. —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa. —Ella nacerá en invierno, así que espero que ese día esté nevando. —dijo con ojos soñadores._

—_Con que nieve, ¿eh? —rio Karin al oír el nombre de sus sobrina. —Es muy lindo, me gusta. ¡Le enseñaré a jugar futbol! —agregó sonriente._

—_Yo le enseñaré a preparar muchos dulces. —se unió Yuzu igual de alegre._

—_¡Masaki, tu nieta se llamará Yukiko! ¡Será hermosa como un copo de nieve! —gritó el pelinegro. —¡Recemos porque no tenga el horrible genio de Ichigo! —exclamó, a lo que Ichigo y Karin lo golpearon para hacerlo callar._

_Rukia sonrió y se acarició el vientre. En un par de meses tendría el mejor regalo de la vida y solo estaba segura de una cosa; que sería la niña más amada del mundo._

_ooooooooooooooo_

Ichigo no supo en que momento se quedó dormido, ni por cuanto tiempo, tampoco supo quien lo dejó en la habitación de invitados. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y ni siquiera se percató del momento en que cuerpo apagó el generador de energía.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó a la habitación en donde estaba Rukia, por suerte la encontró dormida tranquilamente. En la pequeña salita de la habitación dormían sus amigos, Inoue e Ishida. La pelinaranja recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y tenía entre los brazos a Yukiko.

En el otro sillón encontró el abrigo de Renji. Probablemente él y Tatsuki, su prometida, se habían quedado antes con ella y habían sido relevados por Ishida e Inoue.

La casa de Ichigo estaba repleta, Isshin y sus hijas se habían mudado temporalmente a su casa para estar con ellos en todo momento y para que su padre pudiera atender a Rukia, después de todo era un médico. Y sus amigos ahí desde hace tres días, habían ido a visitarlos, pero con la intensa nevada que cayó aquella noche, los caminos se cerraron y tuvieron que quedarse.

Ichigo trataba de no pensar en eso, pero algo le decía que la nieve les permitiría estar con Rukia en sus últimos momentos.

Ishida abrió los ojos al sentir a Ichigo y despertó con cuidado a su esposa para que se fueran y los dejaran solos, llevándose a Yukiko con ellos.

Ishida le puso una mano en el hombro al pelinaranja y salió de la habitación.

—Rukia. —susurró Ichigo acariciando el negro cabello de su esposa. El verla así, con esa mascarilla de oxígeno, llena de tubos y rodeada por máquinas lo destrozaba.

ooooooooooooooo

_Habían pasado cuatro años desde el nacimiento de Yukiko, cuando Rukia comenzó a sentirse mal otra vez; mareos, cansancio, náuseas y cosas por el estilo. Al principio todos se alegraron pensando que venía un hermanito para Yukiko, pero la felicidad duró muy poco._

_El mundo se derrumbó para ellos cuando Unohana les comunicó los resultados de los exámenes; la leucemia había vuelto y esta vez en un grado mucho más avanzado._

_Rukia quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Su cuerpo se había vuelto de piedra, ni siquiera podía escuchar la exaltada voz de Ichigo diciendo que tenía que haber un error, ni la calmada, pero triste voz de Unohana explicándole que no existía tal error._

_Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas y eso la despertó de su burbuja. Volteó a ver a su esposo quien la miró con una expresión indescriptible._

_Ella solo se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo sin tener muy claro a dónde pensaba ir._

_- o -_

_Otra vez enferma, otra vez quimioterapia, otra vez ver a Ichigo sufrir. ¡Dios! Incluso Yukiko sufría al ver a su mamá en los hospitales._

_Dos meses internada._

_Ella lloraba, no sabía por qué Kami-sama era tan cruel con ella. Si la quería muerta, ¿por qué no hizo que la arrollara un auto hace tiempo? ¿Por qué no hizo que un ladrón la apuñalara para robarle? ¿Para qué le dio una familia si luego se la iba a quitar?_

_Ya no podía soportarlo._

_- o -_

_Tres meses más y un trasplante de médula. No se ven resultados._

_Yukiko más grande, más adorable. Ichigo más triste, más cansado._

_Rukia cada vez más pálida, delgada y decaída._

_Apenas podía incorporarse en la cama, él solo intentar jugar con su hija representaba un esfuerzo enorme que laceraba todo su cuerpo. Su visión empeoraba e incluso a veces le costaba comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Los pronósticos no eran positivos._

_- o -_

_Un mes más y ya tuvo suficiente. El diagnóstico fue definitivo; ella ya no tenía salvación. Su cuerpo había rechazado el transplante y ya no soportaría más._

_Después de llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaron, decidió que no quería seguir en ese horrible hospital. Si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo en su casa, rodeada por gente que la quisiera y no por personas que la miraban con lástima y que luego se olvidaran de ella en cuanto acababa su turno._

_Uno de los médicos encargados de ella no consideraba apropiado el dejarla ir, podía morir en cualquier momento y él todavía esperaba una mejoría milagrosa si se quedaba en el hospital. Isshin tuvo que hablar con él para que finalmente accediera a dejarla ir solo con cuidados paliativos, pues sabía que ya no se podía hacer más._

_Desde ese día había sido trasladada a su casa, en donde recibía visitas de vez en cuando, incluso tenía un equipo médico instalado en su casa._

_- o -_

El pelinaranja apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba pasando, a pesar que él no tenía culpa de nada.

Su corazón se rompía con cada pausa entre las respiraciones de su esposa y sus ojos enrojecidos no se cansaban de derramar lágrimas.

Quería gritar, correr, maldecir al mundo, arrojar cosas por la ventana.

La tos de Rukia lo hizo reaccionar.

Ella lo miraba con angustia, se sentía tan cansada, pero aún así una parte de ella luchaba para quedarse junto a él, junto a su hija. Quería ver crecer a Yukiko, quería llevarla al colegio, quería ver a Ichigo espantarle a los novios, quería ver el cabello naranja de su esposo volverse blanco, quería conocer a sus nietos, quería sentarse en una mecedora junto a Ichigo y mirar juntos el atardecer, pero sabía que ya no era posible. Solo le faltaba despedirse de él.

Ya se había despedido de sus amigos, de su suegro y sus cuñadas, incluso de Yukiko. Con ayuda de Inoue le escribió una carta para cuando ella cumpliera 16 años. En ella decía lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre estaría con ella, cuidándola y guiando sus pasos, que era su gran bendición, su hermoso copo de nieve.

—I-Ichigo…—la voz salió apenas como un susurro, los monitores marcaban un descenso en su pulso y en su respiración. —L-llévame…a-afuera. —le pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

Las lágrimas caían por las caras de ambos.

—P-por favor.

Ichigo se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, quitó todos esos desagradables tubos del cuerpo de sus esposa, la envolvió con una manta y la tomó en sus brazos.

Abrió la puerta y salió al jardín delantero, la nieve seguía cayendo, pero Ichigo no sentía frío y estaba seguro que ella tampoco.

Con cuidado se arrodilló sobre la nieve y la incorporó un poco. Pudo ver como ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo dio un sollozo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me gusta… la nieve… g-gracias…Ichigo. —susurró ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en levantar su mano y acariciar su cara. —Gracias… por todo, fui… muy feliz contigo. —ella tosió y una mueca de dolor marcó su cara.

—Rukia…

—T-te amo…Ichigo. —dijo ella con lágrimas rodando por su cara. —S-siempre te amaré.

Ichigo la acercó a él y la besó.

—Cuida…de Yukiko… ella es…

—Nuestro copo de nieve. —completó Ichigo con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. —Te amo Rukia… tirarte de aquel puente fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. —le dijo sintiendo su corazón arrugarse con cada palabra.

Ichigo volvió a besarla, por lo que sabía, sería la última vez.

Ella sonrió levemente y un copo de nieve cayó sobre su cara, derritiéndose al instante.

—Te amo…Ichigo…—susurró y sus ojos se cerraron por última vez.

Ichigo la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras los gritos de angustia llenaban el ambiente. Lloraba como nunca antes había llorado, y mecía el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, sabiendo que nunca más la oiría de nuevo, nunca más la vería sonreír.

Las pisadas en la nieve llamaron su atención. Junto a él estaba su padre y sus hermanas, un poco más lejos estaban sus amigos. Inoue lloraba también y se abrazaba con fuerza a Ishida.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta, todavía esta nevando! —exclamó Yukiko, corriendo hacia Ichigo.

Al ver a su padre abrazando a su mamá, sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas. Entendió de golpe que su mamá se había ido al cielo, pues sabía que ella estaba enferma, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

La pequeña se abrazó llorando a su padre y los dos se quedaron bajo la nieve por un buen rato, hasta que Isshin la tomó para llevarla dentro y los demás lo siguieron.

Ichigo se quedó afuera por casi una hora, admirando la serenidad del rostro de Rukia.

Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se levantó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Rukia ya se había ido, pero sabía ella siempre estaría presente, siempre sería la única mujer a la que amaría, la madre de su hija, la mujer de su vida y estaba seguro que ella lo cuidaría siempre, a él y a ese pequeño copo de nieve que le había regalado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a ensuciar su cara y caían sobre el rostro de Rukia.

Se limpió las lágrimas nuevamente antes de entrar a su casa, esa sería la última vez que lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte para su hija, tenía que criarla para ser una gran mujer igual que su madre.

"_Rukia"_

Algún día se verían de nuevo, estaba seguro de eso, ambos caminarían por las calles nevadas tomados de la mano como a ella tanto le gusta.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿cuántos inviernos faltarían para eso?

Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo, cubriendo el paisaje de un inmaculado blanco.

* * *

><p>Snif,snif... no sé si los autores que escriben drama se emocionan con sus propias obras, pero lo que es yo... lloré como una niña...en verdad quedé muy mal con la última parte ... u.u<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo de "Propuesta o amenaza" para que se rían un poco y olviden esta tragedia :(

Nos leemos...

Matta ;)


End file.
